


Stay

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)





	Stay

‘If we shadows have offended,   
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends.’

neil finished his final speech, it was beautiful. Throughout the play you couldn’t help but notice that his eyes met yours whenever he spoke towards the audience. And apparently you weren’t the only one to notice because every time that happened, charlie and meeks, who were sitting next to you, would nudge you with their elbow and smirk at you. At those moments you struggled to not let them see you blush. Not that it mattered, they knew you were completely head over heels for neil perry, absolutely in love with their best friend. Not that they minded, of course, you were a really good friend of theirs as well.  
As neil stepped back the curtain closed in front of him. The audience began to applaud as it opened again to reveal the entire cast with neil in the middle. They stepped forward and bowed. When they stepped back, they pushed neil forward, letting him bow a second time.  
We all cheered for neil as the curtains closed again.  
We waited outside, waiting for neil. I couldn’t help but smile to myself, he was good… really good.  
Knox and charlie came to sit next to me on the bench.  
‘you got it bad’ charlie sang and knox chuckled.  
You felt your face become hot and you knew you were getting bright red right now, you lowered your head, letting your long (h/c) hair fall in front of your face, smiling lightly.  
They chuckled again and we talked for a bit until we heard an all to familiar voice working its way through the crowd.  
It was mr perry dragging neil behind him. Charlie tried to approach him as we followed. Keating grabbed his coat, they stopped and we caught up with them.  
As keating attemped to talk to neil, mr perry stood in front of keating and pushed neil to the side, ordering him to get in the car. ‘keating, you stay away from my son.’  
neils dad pulled neil away by his arm towards the car.  
‘neil?’ only after I said his name I realised how desperate my voice sounded. It worked, however, neil stopped and looked back at me. Just me. Our eyes met and then suddenly everything else was gone.  
Suddenly neil pulled his arm free from his fathers grasp and ran over to me. My eyes widened as he captured me in his arms, I lightly held and to his arms as I tried to comprehend what was going on. Neil held me in his arms as if I was a fragile treasure that could break at any moment, but that didn’t stop him from holding me as close as he possibly could. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. ‘i can’t leave you’ he mumbled. Tears started to pool in my eyes, I closed them and leaned against him, melting in his arms.  
‘NO!’ a voice yelled, mr perry yelled. While still holding my hand, he turned towards his father who continued speaking while approaching us. ‘i will not allow you to see this girl, she is a bad influence’ he tried to pull neil away but he stood his ground.  
Unsuspectingly he leched out towards me, but in what looked like a fraction of a second, neil stood in front of me, resulting in him getting a smack to the face. ‘Neil!’ I gasped loudly and jumped in front of him, shielding him from his father with my back.  
My hand lightly touched the cheek that got hit, ‘are you okay?’ he flinched slightly, but didn’t pull away, ‘i’ll be okay’ he said, wrapping me in his arms again, pressing his forehead against mine as I caressed his cheeks. ‘you’re not leaving me’ he whispered.  
He pulled me against him and turned to his dad: ‘i am not leaving. i’m staying at welton with (y/n).  
I am not going to be a doctor, I never want to be, I AM going to be an actor with or without your consent.’  
even though mr perry was visibly furious, he turned around and drove away in his car.  
I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief before holding on to neils arms again and looking into his eyes. He smiled at me, his hands found their way to my cheeks as he slowly leaned in as if to see if I would protest. When he didn’t see any, his lips locked on mine, they moved slowly and gently, but passionately none the less. I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled my fingers into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer then before.  
He pulled away for a split second only to ask ‘stay with me’  
‘always’ I told him.


End file.
